Onde Mora o Coração
by LidiRios
Summary: Aaron Hotchner e Emily Prentiss foram casados e tiveram uma filha, mas devido a ele priorizar o trabalho acima de tudo, acabaram de divorciando. Emily acabou indo embora para Londres com a filha, depois de receber uma proposta de emprego na Interpol. Mas os três tiveram grandes sequelas devido a essa separação. A menina, agora com 18 anos, resolve voltar para os Estados Unidos par
_Universidade Stanford (Palo Alto, Califórnia), 10 de Agosto de 2015 (Segunda-feira)._

Era por volta das 10 da manhã, quando cinco meninas saiam do ginásio da Universidade Stanford da Califórnia, elas usavam uniforme de time de vôlei da Universidade George Washington: short curto preto colocado, uma camiseta vermelha com preto também colada ao corpo, com meiões brancos até altura dos joelhos, os tênis tinham das mais diversas cores, cada uma com o tênis de uma cor diferente: amarelo, preto, branco, azul e rosa. E também usavam o casaco por cima.

Quatro delas iam na frente, rindo: Valentina Perrete era a primeira, uma negra, cabelos cacheados, aparentando ter um pouco mais de vinte anos. Michele Benson, a segunda, era uma morena, cabelos castanhos claro, curtos lisos, que aparentemente tinha uns 25 anos. A terceira era Wendy Prentiss, uma jovem morena, cabelos negros longos, que estavam presos num longo rabo de cavalo, tinha 18 anos. A quarta jovem era Ravenna Pierce, também com os cabelos longos presos, mas eram loiros escuros, branca e também tinha 18 anos. Enquanto Dana Chelsea, loira, cabelos na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis 25 anos, vinha atrás emburrada.

— Nunca pensei que para irmos à final do campeonato nacional dependeríamos de duas calouras — disse Michele — vocês entraram muito bem e decidiram o jogo para a gente — Michele se referia a Ravenna Pierce e Wendy Prentiss.

— A Dana só estava levantando "jaca" para a gente hoje, mesmo com o passe na mão — provocou Valentina — Wendy distribuiu muito bem as bolas, sempre deixando a gente no bloqueio simples, com certeza é a nova Alisha Glass.

— Também não exagera, Alisha Glass é uma das maiores levantadoras do mundo da atualidade, com certeza não chego nem aos pés dela. E outra gente, foi só uma inversão 5X1 que deu certo — falou Wendy percebendo o incomodo da Dana.

— Podemos ir para o micro ônibus logo? — disse Dana — temos uma final amanhã para jogarmos, por isso quero descansar para treinarmos agora a tarde, dormir cedo e acordar bem, pois sou eu quem vai começar jogando — falou encarando Wendy — eu sou a levantadora titular e capitã do time ainda.

Dana foi em direção ao micro ônibus que as esperavam na porta do ginásio.

— Vish... ela ficou mordida — falou Michele em tom de brincadeira arrancando risada das demais, menos Wendy que ficou incomodada com o tom de Dana, afinal era ruim ter esse clima pesado no time.

— Vamos embora, afinal ela está certa — pediu Wendy sendo seguida pelas outras meninas.

Lá dentro já tinham mais 7 jogadoras e 10 líderes de torcida, ao todo 22 garotas. A maioria das garotas se concentraram na parte da frente do micro ônibus, enquanto Wendy foi lá para o fundo descansar. Ela sentou-se na penúltima poltrona da fileira da direita de quem entra, enquanto Dana Chelsea sentou-se na última poltrona da fileira oposta da que Wendy estava.

A garota ouvia música do celular com fones de ouvido, um _classic metal_ para ser mais específica. Ela seguia a viagem ouvindo tranquilamente suas músicas, quando viu uma chamada no visor do celular, era Emily Prentiss, sua mãe.

— _Oi, mãe — disse Wendy assim que atendeu o telefone._

— _Filha, como foi o jogo?_

— _Foi muito bom, mãe. Estávamos perdendo por 2X1 em set's e 21X13 no quarto set. O time da casa tinha tudo para ter fechado o jogo, mas eu entrei com Ravenna na inversão 5X1 e conseguimos virar o set e no tie briek eu entrei como levantadora titular e ganhamos o jogo._

— _Nossa filha, fico muito feliz em saber disso._

Dana Chelsea ouvia a conversa e ficava ainda mais irritada.

— _Por que teve que escolher uma faculdade tão longe de mim? — perguntou Emily — eu fico morrendo de saudades. Você poderia ter ficado na Universidade Oxford aqui em Londres. Mas não, teve que ir para Washington._

— _Mãe, por favor, não vamos falar disso agora. Eu estou tão feliz com a vitória de hoje._

— _Filha, eu só estou com saudades._

— _Eu também, mãe._

— _E seu pai?_

— _O que tem ele?_

— _Você já falou com ele?_

— _Não, eu ainda não falei para ele que voltei para os Estados Unidos, na verdade nem tenho ligado para ele._

— _Eu achei que tivesse ido para ai por causa dele... já tem 7 meses que está ai e nunca falou com ele._

De repente o ônibus que Wendy estava deu uma freada brusca e em seguida capotou três vezes. O grito e o pânico foram geral. Emily que ouvia tudo do telefone entrou em desespero.

— _Wendy, filha — falava Emily — por favor, me responda. Wendy..._

 _Quantico (Virgínia), 10 de Agosto de 2015 (Segunda-feira)._

Era por volta de meio-dia quando Morgan, Reid, Elle e JJ estavam às suas mesas no escritório da BAU, eles voltavam ao trabalho depois de terem resolvido em Baltimore e aguardavam serem chamados para outro caso.

— Vocês viram o noticiário? — perguntou Elle — Thomas Filler vai ser levado a júri novamente pela morte da segunda esposa. No da primeira ele foi absolvido, será se dessa vez ele se safa?

— Eu vi — respondeu Morgan — as duas esposas morreram caindo da mesma escada, como as mesmas escoriações pelo corpo, tendo ambas o pescoço quebrado. Quais as chances? Dois raios não caem duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

— Na verdade cai sim — retrucou Reid, recebendo olhares surpresos de todos — o Empire State Building, em Nova York, é um exemplo clássico disso, ele recebe em média 25 descargas por ano. Sendo que já aconteceu do topo do prédio ser atingido oito vezes em oito minutos.

— Reid, na próxima vez que me perguntar por que não arruma uma namorada, eu vou te falar de hoje — falou Morgan. Spencer olhou estranhando para o amigo.

— Que maldade Morgan — disse JJ dando um tapa nas costas do colega.

Hotch estava em seu escritório fazendo os relatórios do último caso quando seu celular começa a tocar em cima da mesa, era uma ligação internacional.

— _Aaron Hotchner — disse assim que atendeu._

— _Aaron, é a Emily._

— _Emily? — perguntou assustado. Ele pouco falava com a ex-esposa e sabia que quando ela ligava era por que algo grave aconteceu, e a primeira pessoa que ele pensou foi na filha — aconteceu alguma coisa com Wendy?_

— _Tomara que não — respondeu Emily apreensiva._

— _Emily, conte-me logo o que aconteceu._

— _Wendy está na Califórnia num campeonato de vôlei..._

— _Minha filha está nos Estados Unidos?_

— _Sim Aaron._

— _E vocês não me falam nada._

— _Aaron, por favor, ela está há 7 meses fazendo medicina em Washington... mas vamos falar disso depois. Ela estava no ônibus voltando para o hotel e estava conversando comigo pelo celular, depois eu só ouvi uns gritos e não tive mais retorno. Preciso que você veja o que aconteceu, já liguei para a polícia local, mas não quiseram entrar em detalhes e eu sinto que algo grave aconteceu, senão eles teriam me falado por telefone... estou a caminho do aeroporto e vou com Philip pegar o primeiro voo para Califórnia..._

— _Philip? Ainda está com ele? — perguntou Aaron interrompendo Emily._

— _Por favor, Aaron, vamos nos concentrar em achar nossa filha._

— _Claro, me desculpe._

— _Se informe sobre o que aconteceu e me mantenha informada._

— _Certo, eu vou verificar imediatamente._

— _Obrigada, Aaron._

— _Não precisa agradecer, ela é minha filha, Emily._

Emily desligou o celular. Ela já estava dentro do taxi em direção ao aeroporto com o atual marido. De certa forma conversar com o ex-marido lhe tranquilizou.

Hotch após a conversa com a ex-esposa desceu as escadas correndo em direção a sala de Garcia, ele passou praticamente correndo pelos demais agentes que perceberam que algo grave havia acontecido. Assim que chegou, ele abriu a porta de supetão, dando um susto na loira.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa para entrar assim na sala do FBI dos gênios supremos? — perguntou Garcia ainda um pouco assustada.

— Quero que pesquise para mim se houve algum acidente... ou qualquer coisa com um ônibus com jogadoras de vôlei universitárias na Califórnia.

Garcia imediatamente digitou a pesquisa no seu computador.

— Oh... aconteceu um acidente agora pela manhã, por volta das 10 horas. O motorista teve que se desviar de um carro que entrava na contramão, acabou capotando três vezes e por sorte não caiu do alto da ribanceira. No total havia 12 jogadoras e 10 líderes de torcida. 11 jogadoras e 9 líderes de torcida tiveram apenas ferimentos leves, mas uma líder de torcida está em estado grave no hospital e uma jogadora está desaparecida.

— Qual o nome da jogadora desaparecida?

— Wendy Prentiss Hotchner.


End file.
